


If you say you don't, (you totally do)

by pameytilla



Series: It's a Floor 19 situation [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Magnus is oblivious, romantic advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: Magnus Chase doesn't have a crush on Alex Fierro. He doesn't, because he'd know if he did, right?But why does everyone else seem to think that he does?





	If you say you don't, (you totally do)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own MCGA or any characters here, Rick Riodan and Disney do.

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” 

“Well,” Halfborn, clearly not believing him, said, “that's an obvious lie.” 

“Shut up.” Magnus glared at him. “I don't have a crush on Alex.” 

Halfborn looked at him, in that way that said, I have a PhD in psychology, you can't lie to me. “Sure.” 

“I don't!” He protested. “I don't know what youre talking about, and I do not have a crush” 

It was true, he didn’t. For the past week, Halfborn had been insisting that he had a crush on Alex, which was most certainly not true. Because if Magnus had a crush, he’d know, right? 

“Alright.” Halfborn turned and moved away. “If you say so.” 

Magnus glared after him. Alex had once said that his glare looked like an angry golden retriever, he wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

After deciding that glaring into a hallway wasn't the most productive thing to be doing, Magnus went inside to prepare for the day's training battle. 

“Jack?” 

“Yes, Señor?”

“You don't think that I have a crush on Alex? Do you?” 

Magnus would be lying if he said that Halfborn’s comment didn't bug him. But he would also be lying if he said he had a crush on Alex.

“I don't know Señor, do you?” 

“No,” he sighed. “But Halfborn thinks I do, so-” 

“You wanted to know what I thought?” Jack interrupted, 

“Well, that's kind of- yes.” Magnus sighed. “So are you going to tell me or not?”

If Jack could, Magnus was pretty sure he'd be smirking at him. “To put it simply, Señor, yes. Yes I do- or you do in this case.” 

Magnus groaned and covered his face with his hands. He was pretty sure that the universe was laughing at him. 

“C’mon Señor, we have a battle to win.” Jack said, almost impatiently. “Let's go.” 

They headed down to the training fields to meet up with the rest of his hallmates. For most of the way down, Jack told him about a pretty bayonet from three floors up. Magnus wondered for the hundredth time, how weapons could date each other. 

When they reached the others, Alex waved him over. “So glad you could join us, Maggie.” 

“Sorry,” he apologised. “Jack was telling me about his latest datemate.” 

“Hey!” Jack protested, “don't blame me Señor.” 

“Whatever. Let's do this.” Alex paused for a second. “And it's she and her for now.” 

The battle began, Floor Nineteen sticking as close to each other as possible. Alex fought on Magnus’ left, cutting as many people down with her wire as possible. He found himself watching her, thinking that it was rather impressive. 

“Magnus come on!” Mallory yelled from the front. “Pay attention!” 

Alex turned and smirked at him. “Like what you see?” 

He felt his face heat up, “What?” he spluttered. 

Alex laughed at him as she avoided an arrow, Magnus found himself immobilised. “It’s not- I'm” 

Alex continued to laugh at him. “Chill out dude.” 

“Okay,” he said as something hit him from the back. 

“Maggie!” he heard Alex yell, as his surroundings went dark. 

 

He woke up in his room, like he usually did after dying. Normally Magnus reformed faster than most einherjar, so he wondered whether any of his hallmates were up yet. 

Probably not, he decided, but it was worth checking anyway. Jack seemed to be someplace else, probably on a date with the bayonet. 

“Magnus?” someone knocked on his door. “Are you up yet?” 

Magnus pulled open his room door to reveal Mallory Keen giving him a scowl. 

“So,” she said, smirking a little, “have you accepted your crush yet?” 

“Go away.” he said. “I don't have a crush on Alex.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “I didn't say Alex” Mallory laughed, “but have you?” 

“No. Because I don't have a crush on Alex.” he glared at her. 

“Wow,” Mallory said. “You really are oblivious aren't you?” 

Magnus didn't have a crush on Alex Magnus didn't have a crush on Alex. Magnus didn't have a crush on Alex. 

“No- I'm not,” he spluttered indignantly. “How do you know anyway?” 

“Oh, Beantown,” she was teasing him now. “You got yourself killed, because you were distracted by Alex. And this isn't the first time it’s happened.” 

“What? Oh Hel” he groaned. “You’re as bad as Halfborn. You know that right?” 

She shook her head. “I’ll leave you to think about it.” she winked at him and walked off towards Halfborn’s room.

Magnus shut the door after her. He groaned. Why did everyone think that he had a crush on Alex when he kept saying that he didn’t? It was infuriating. 

He decided to call his cousin. Annabeth was smart and logical, she’d agree with him right? 

Wrong. He was wrong. 

When Magnus had called her, Annabeth had said “You definitely have a crush on Alex.” 

“I don't, I really don't!” Magnus protested. 

“You really do,” Annabeth laughed. “Why do you not think so?” 

“Well- because, I'd know?” 

Annabeth was still laughing. “Would you?” 

Yes, Magnus thought. “Yes.” 

“Hang on,” she said. “Let me go ask Percy.” 

Magnus waited for a few minutes, while Annabeth explained his situation to her boyfriend. 

“Yeah dude.” said Percy when he's passed the phone. “You've totally got a crush on this Alex person. Want some advice?” 

There was a scuffling from their side of the line. “Ignore him,” Annabeth said. “His advice is terrible. It took him five years to ask me out.” 

“But we got together in the end, didn't we Wise Girl?” Percy yelled from the background.

Annabeth sighed a long suffering sigh. 

Magnus laughed. “Okay, thank you.” 

“Don't laugh you butt.” she scolded. “Talk to you soon?” 

“Yeah, bye.” He said and hung up. 

Not good. If even Annabeth thought so, that had to mean something. 

He wasn't going to ask Sam, he already knew what she thought. Sam had made it abundantly clear that he had “an obvious crush on Alex that belonged in a high school drama.” 

Whatever Sam thought, Hearth and Blitz would take his side. They knew him best, didn’t they?

He decided to head to Blitz's store. Magnus left the hotel and stepped out into the Boston winter. Jack was still (probably) with the bayonet, and hadn’t returned. 

Magnus entered the store to see Blitz behind the counter. “Hey kid,” Blitz’s head popped up as the bell jingled. “What’s up?” 

“I kinda need to ask you something - Is Hearth here?”

“Yeah,” Blitz nodded, “Let me go and get him.” He headed into the backroom. 

Blitz and Hearth emerged a short while later. “So kid,” said Blitz, “What do you need?” 

“Your opinion on whether I have a crush on Alex.” Magnus rushed, “because everyone else seems to think so, but I don't.” 

“Kid.” Blitz laughed. “You really don't know?” 

“How do you not know?” Hearth signed. 

“Not know what?” Magnus protested; because there was no way he had a crush on Alex. 

“That you like Alex?” Blitz said like it was obvious. 

“Think about it,” Hearth smirked. “How long do you spend thinking about Alex everyday?” 

A long time, Magnus thought, but before he could respond Bliz cut in with, “Or staring at Alex?” 

“And how flustered you get whenever it's brought up.”

“Or that look you get when you talk about Alex,” 

“Or how often you mention Alex.” 

“And how you insist-” 

“Okay.” Magnus waved his hands. “I get it, but that doesn't mean- Oh Hel,” he paused. 

“He finally gets it,” Hearth signed grinning at Blitz. 

Magnus pressed his hands to his mouth “I have a crush on Alex.”


End file.
